


Tease

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2013) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Spoilers, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is never not a battle between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

“You do have a lovely sword.”  
  
“If you mean for me to return the compliment, you’ll be disappointed.”  
  
Loki slipped his patented kicked-puppy look- it was always so transparent, at least to Morgana, given how that same look could be placed by one of wickedness at the drop of a hat- back in her direction. “Oh, but you did seem to enjoy my _sword_ so much but a little while ago.”  
  
And there it was, twisting his lips into that mischievous grin. The effect was a little different this time, given that the man it belonged to was currently stark-naked.  
  
Morgana snorted and laid back against the pillows, folding one arm over her waist while the other rubbed at her thigh.  
  
The two of them could not stand to be around one another unless they were competing. It was something that they had discovered rather quickly, and they both took more than a bit of entertainment from engaging in it. At the moment, it was a battle of who could last the longest: Morgana wanted Loki back in bed, and Loki knew that, so he idled around the room. Morgana knew that he knew, and rather than trying to coax him back, she pretended as though she didn’t give half a damn if he left or stayed. The winner would be whoever could convince the other to return to their previous activities.  
  
At the moment, it was anyone’s game.  
  
Morgana’s sharp eyes followed him around the room as Loki put down her sword and turned to scan the bookshelf, examining the various texts on magic and alchemy and herbs and other subjects of interest to her. He was doing a reasonably good job at pretending that Morgana wasn’t there as he pulled a thick volume down.  
  
“Ooh…” He murmured as he flipped through the pages. “I may have to try some of these.”  
  
“There’s an excellent one in there that allows you to melt someone’s lips together until they can’t speak. Feel free to practice it on yourself.”  
  
“Tut-tut, we _are_ in a mood today, aren’t we?” Loki drawled, throwing another smirk over his shoulder. Morgana made sure that it was obvious what her hand was doing beneath the sheets, thumb brushing over her folds. If he noticed, or even if he cared, he did not show any signs of doing so. “And it would seem that you like my mouth- and more importantly, my tongue- too much to want it shut.”  
  
To cite the number of times that it would have benefited Morgana for Loki to not have a tongue or mouth would have been like, as the Midgardian phrase went, shooting fish in a barrel. And so Morgana just sighed and leaned back further, allowing her breath to hitch a bit exaggeratedly as she slipped a finger into herself.  
  
There- a twitch. Loki’s head had moved minutely, as though he had been about to look back at her. But he restrained himself, looking back to the book. “Hm. And here’s one that- Oh my, that _is_ a nasty one.”  
  
“Which?” Morgana sighed, calmly crooking one knee up and letting the sheet slide down a little so that her breasts were almost exposed.  
  
“The one that conjures a wasp’s nest inside an enemy’s stomach. Such a slow death, I imagine.”  
  
“Hm.” She tried to sound distracted, even though Morgana was careful to keep her half-open eyes on him. She probed deeper into herself, and did allow herself to become at least a little distracted by the sensations. If nothing else, it was a relief: Loki had a habit of doing this when they got together, leaving her frustrated and yearning.  
  
And really, Morgana considered as her breath hitched and her hips jerked slightly, if he didn’t like it, then he could come and stop her. She played with herself for a few minutes, fingers twisting, the occasional noise rising from her throat. But in the end, it was during a prolonged stretch of silence that drew the Asgardian’s attention.  
  
“ _What_ are you doing?”  
  
Morgana cursed silently- her eyes had been shut, and she hadn’t seen the look on his face as he spoke. With that tone, it promised to be an interesting one. She would have smirked, but was still attempting to appear relatively unaffected. Instead she simply said, “You should be familiar with the practice of touching yourself. Before me, I imagine that’s the only way you ever even came close to sex.”  
  
The comment would be a slap in his face for all of the bitterness he harbored about his loneliness in Asgard. But this was not uncommon between the two of them: Though they were both skilled in physical combat, their true powers lay with the words they used like swords on one another.  
  
From another person the remark may have provoked anger or violence, but Morgana and he thrived on such things, and so all Loki did was roll his eyes. “So impatient, you. It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest if that is how your half-wit brother has managed to hold onto his kingdom for so long.”  
  
That struck a nerve with her- _his_ kingdom. _Arthur’s_ kingdom, and not hers. And it was not unintentional, because Loki knew well her feelings on the subject.  
  
“I’ve waited long enough.” Morgana countered sleekly. “If you’re unable to satisfy me, then I am more than capable of doing it myself.”  
  
Checkmate.  
  
If there was anything Loki couldn’t stand, in jest or not, it was being accused of inadequacy. It was a blow lower than the one that addressed his loneliness- something that was enough to provoke him to action.  
  
The speed with which he was capable of moving was always a little startling, regardless of how much time they had spent together thus far. One minute he was lazily sliding the book back into the shelf without a care in the world, and the next he was hovering over Morgana with a hungry, almost predatory look.  
  
“I am more than capable.”  
  
Morgana tilted her head to the side, a slight smirk breaking through her otherwise bored expression.  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
Victorious, she purred into the kiss he pressed against her lips.


End file.
